


Good Girl

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinks, Kinky, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rowena MacLeod Is A Good Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: The way to Rowena's heart, and your orgasm, is flattery.





	Good Girl

The way to Rowena's heart was flattery.

If you needed a favor, you didn't have to plead or beg or bargain. A simple, "You're beautiful," or, for a more dramatic effect, "You're the best girlfriend in the whole wide world," would be enough to get her to do whatever you asked. She would feign annoyance, roll her eyes a bit for no reason other that to be a drama queen, to pretend it was a chore, but she would do it. And she would be smiling, the full extent of which she'd try to hide behind an irritated facade, and it would be the most beautiful sight in the world.

Because that was what she was. Beautiful. Mesmerizing. A girlfriend anyone would wish for. All you had to do was remind her of it.

The trick to successful flattery was honesty. Nobody liked to be lied to. But bring attention to their attributes, to their qualities as a person, and they were yours.

Or at least Rowena was.

It made sense, you supposed. After centuries of betrayal, of being taken advantage of when she was at her weakest, of being second best to everyone who'd ever taken an interest in her (or feigned so), she relished in the compliments. Honest ones, for she knew you enough to know you would never lie to her. Not when it came to things like that.

When you told her you loved her, she knew you meant it.

When you told her she was special, beautiful, mesmerizing, she knew you were telling the truth.

You cared about her too much — and had proven so countless times — to lie to her.

She was your world, and you didn't let a single day go by without reminding her of it. Without reminding her how much she meant to you. The look on her face was worth it.

It was no different when it came to sex. You made sure to praise her movements, her techniques. She was a skilled, experienced lover. She didn't have to try hard to get you to do what she wanted you to. Your body just reacted to her, to her touches, to her kisses, to the soft murmurs and moans that slipped from her mouth. The woman was pure magic. No spellcasting was needed; it was in her nature.

"That's right, baby," you whispered as Rowena's hands roamed your naked body, touching everywhere. Her mouth was on your neck, kissing and sucking gently, butterfly bruises blossoming over your skin in its wake.

Rowena moaned. She kissed lower, lower, lower, until she was on your breast. Her lips, as hot and tender as the rest of her, captured the nipple and pulled, like a vampire sucking on a juicy vein.

A sound that was almost inhuman ripped from your throat. You weren't too vocal a lover, but she knew how to bring out that side of you.

Rowena chuckled, smug, satisfied. She released your hardened nipple with a plop, then moved to the other one, repeating the process.

"That's it, Rowena," you moaned, high on pleasure. A part of you wanted to curse her out for doing this to you, for having so much power over you, while the other relished in it. "Good girl."

She slid downwards, hands falling to your breasts to replace her mouth as she kissed down your body.

"Such good girl."

You kept at it as she worked on you, complimenting every move, every kiss, every hot, wet brush of her tongue over your skin. The more you praised her, the harder she worked. It was a silent agreement of sorts — if she wanted praise, she had to earn it.

And dear god, did she earn it!

The orgasm hit you hard. You screamed and yelled and thrashed as boiling heat spilled from you. Rowena's name left your mouth in a storm of delightful moans, so loud that, for a moment, a small, semi-coherent moment, you thought the windows would shatter.

"You're doing it, baby," you managed to utter, though all your mouth wanted to do was scream and scream and scream as wave after wave of pleasure hit you. "You're doing it! So good."

Rowena moaned into you, mouth firm on your pussy, sucking, licking, devouring like an animal, hungry for more, more, more.

"So good, baby. So good." Your voice was a whisper now, barely audible, but she heard every word. She always did. "My good girl."

You uttered a few more words before relaxing into the pillow, spent, tired. Rowena crawled up next to you. You instantly leaned your head in the crook of her neck, and her arms wrapped around you in a soft, warm embrace. Her heart thudded in your ear, the vein bobbing softly against your skin. The rhythm calmed you, soothed your bubbling nerves.

"How did I do?" Rowena asked, even though she knew what the answer would be. She wanted — _needed_ — to hear it from you.

"You did great."

She she beamed at your words, purring like a happy little kitty. You couldn't help a small smile. Her joy was your joy.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better," you continued. "You're one of a kind, honey. My gorgeous, gorgeous girl."

A sound suspiciously alike a squeal escaped her.

 _"So_ gorgeous." You pressed a soft kiss to her neck in emphasis. Then another, and another, and soon your mouth was devouring her neck like hers had yours earlier. "God, I love you!"

Rowena mewled appreciatively. Your hand was barely on her breast, massaging, kneading, when her noises grew louder, more intense. You had her right where you wanted her; weak, desperate, inches away from begging.

"My good girl," you said for the umpteenth time.

She whined like it was the first.

Flattery truly did do wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange


End file.
